


A Matter of Taste

by Longpig



Category: Forever (TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Henry is oblivious, IT RHYMES, Shop Talk, What else is new, loudly implied cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9593954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/pseuds/Longpig
Summary: In which Henry is quite impressed with a well-dressed visitor to Abe's Antiques, and Abe is decidedly Not.





	

The shop door jingled brightly as their most recent client departed, leaving Henry uncharacteristically impressed. “What a fascinating gentleman!” he mused aloud. “Excellent eye for Murano glassware, as well -- you don’t see that every day! He said that if we are ever in Baltimore, he’d love to have us for dinner.”

Abe was, for some reason, rather less enthused. “No way, José! Count me out. Henry, that guy had ‘German Cannibal’ written all over him.”

“Abraham,  _ please. _ He’s  _ Lithuanian! _ ”

  
“Whatever. Did you look at his business card?” He tapped the tasteful white piece of cardstock for emphasis. “It freakin’  _ rhymes!” _

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil drabble that wouldn't get out of my head.


End file.
